Shadow the Hedgehog (Robinson Arc)
*Shad *Faker |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = +50 |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Male |Row 5 title = Grade |Row 5 info = Junior (11th) |Row 6 title = Aligment |Row 6 info = Lawful Neutral/Antihero |Row 7 title = Height |Row 7 info = 3'5 |Row 8 title = Build |Row 8 info = Average: 80 lbs. |Row 9 title = Talents |Row 9 info =: *Speed *Athleticism|Row 10 title = Instagram Followers|Row 10 info = 12.1M|Row 11 title = Element|Row 11 info = Chaos|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Louis *Rouge *Omega *Sonic *Amy *Silver *Blaze|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Eggman|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Silver *Amy |Row 15 title = Voiced by|Row 15 info = Jason Griffith|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Football *Speed Skating *Track |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Bisexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Hedgehog|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = : *Lonliness *Sexuality}} Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional anthropomorphic hedgehog created by SEGA. His is known as the Ultimate Life Form created by Gerald Robotnik and the boyfriend of Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. History Early Life 50 years ago, on the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik was in his lab and came up with a brilliant idea. It took months to plan his study. Then he conducted his expierment in creating the ultimate lifeform. His creation was complete, Shadow the Hedgehog. He wasn't very old at first;being fourteen having the age filter turned off. He developed a loving relationship with Maria Robotnik, which they were like siblings;playing around the Space Colony ARK. However, GUN was after her because an unknown suspect framed her for murder. Shadow tried to stop them, but he wasn't powerful enough. He was kept in a capsule that dropped as they pulled the trigger as he dropped. The gunshot missed, only shooting her in the thigh, but because of her illness, she couldn't take it and died from blood loss. The Fall of Shadow In the events of SA2, Shadow is constantly reminded of his moments with Maria. She told him to give them a chance to be happy. This means saving the world from the ARK crashing into Earth. With the help of Amy's influence, Shadow aided Sonic and defended earth to fufill Maria's promise. However, while Sonic survived the attacks, Shadow had his power drained and fell to his earth, with Maria's words ringing into his ears. From their, he plummeted from outer space to his "death". The New Shadow However, hours after the events of SA2, Amy came rushing to what was the body of Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic saved Gerald's life as he came rushing as well. Gerald explained to her that he wasn't dead, but in a deep coma and could possibly die. Gerald gave Amy a difficult task to handle;she had to pose as Shadow until he made another heal unit. Gerald hid Shadow's body under his labcoat as him and the pink hedgehog snuck into Eggman's lab to run an experiment. Using a cloning device, he made an artificial copy of Shadow's body and head to make like a costume to fit Amy's measurements and transform her into Shadow. Gerald told Amy to try her best to imitate Shadow's personality, actions, and especially his voice. It was hard for her to pull this off, but eventually, she got her voice to drop down two octaves to imitate him. She also found a way to make her hammer look like a chaos spear and harness chaos energy. The Return After a year and a half of tricking Sonic and his friends that she was Shadow, Amy's punishment was over;as Gerald finally made a heal unit. Amy kept her Shadow costume in a safe place for whenever she would need it again. While she was bringing out the heal unit, a human boy snatched it and ran away. Amy tried chasing him for him to return. The boy turned around saying that he had his own intentions. However, luckily enough, their intentions were the same. The boy found Shadow's body in the back of Eggmans lab. He rested the healing unit on Shadow, as he regained consciousness. The boy took his hands pulled him up. Shadow asked who this boy was;he was Louis, the adoptive great grandnephew of his creator. While Shadow would usually just scoff and wouldn't care, he actually hugged the boy and thanked him for saving his life. Personality Shadow has a bit of a cold adittude. He doesn't talk extremely often. He usually regrets most of the things he does. His adittude makes him very merciless. One way that he shows this is that he rarely ever smiles. Certain things make him happy, but it is rarely ever shown. Shadow would also make a very good leader. He is basically fearless, and doesn't really have many emotions. Scary things to him wouldn't be very frightening to Shadow. However, when his anger is envolved, he is extremely dangerous to be around. You don't want to see a mad Shadow, otherwise, good luck getting out of it alive. Despite all of Shadow's violence and negativity, Shadow also has an impish side. It is usually shown around Louis. A running gag occurs when Shadow calls him his nephew and then Louis reacts in several different ways. Shadow only smiles around certain people. Skills Sports Shadow has shown to have great skills in terms of football. His position is the wide receiver. He can throw a football at very far distances. This is where his speed and agility come into play, he could run across the field scoring constant touchdowns. While traveling with Louis, he has received very good ice skating abilities. This is goes for events such as speed skating, ice hockey and figure skating. His skills are pretty good. Abilities and Powers 'Superspeed- '''Shadow is able to run at the speed of sound. He is probably one of the fastest beings alive. Not many people are faster than him, with the exception of Sonic the Hedgehog, of course. When he is running, he is physically fast. However, he can also use his hover shoes to hover skate. With or without the hover shoes, he is very fast. '''Enhanced Strength- '''Though he is not as strong as the other characters like Knuckles, Shadow is physically strong. He has the power to lift over trucks and stuff. He has more raw power than Sonic, but less than Knuckles. '''Agility- '''Shadow is also pretty agile. He is fast enough to focus on where to turn. Unlike others, he could avoid obstacles and still run at high speeds. This also allows him to dodge objects, unharmed. '''Harnessing Chaos Energy- '''Shadow can now harness chaos energy and turn that energy into some sort of attack. He is very good at this power, and trains a lot to get better at it. Some of his attacks are chaos spear, chaos control, and chaos blast. Relationships Louis Main Article: ''Louis and Shadow The adoptive great grandson of his creator, Louis was the person who initially wanted to recover Shadow after he plummeted to his death. After a while, the two started to know each other better, and became close friends. Ever since Maria's 'death' on the ARK, Louis is one of the few people that Shadow feels happy around and actually jokes around with;with the constant running gag of Shadow calling him "nephew". Rouge Main Article: Shadow and Rouge Before his fall, Shadow and Rouge were already very close allies on the same team. They did everything together. Rouge couldn't tell that Amy was the Shadow that tagged along with her, so she still was great friends with Shadow. The two grew very close, even up to the point of Rouge acting very flirtatious around him. Omega Since it was initially Amy who was on Team Dark in the events of Sonic Heroes, Shadow never actually met Omega until far later. The two became very close friends in the outrun. Amy Main Article: Shadow and Amy Before his fall, Amy was the one who convinced him to save the world. After he accepted his request and "died", Amy went undercover and officially became Shadow until he was revived. Afterwards, the two started to develop a relationship with each other, both admitting they had feelings for each other. Though Shadow is dating Silver, Shadow cheats on him quite often. Silver Main Article: Shadow and Silver Silver wasn't around for the tragedy of SA2, so he knew absolutely nothing about his past until he told him. When they first met, they didn't like each other that much, but then they became allies. It even went to a point where Silver had feelings for him. With Shadow not having a sexual preference, they started to date. Sonic Main Article: Sonic and Shadow Eggman Trivia *Since Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's father. Biologically, Eggman is his nephew, and Louis would be considered his grandnephew. This might be why Shadow calls Louis his nephew. **Everytime Shadow calls Louis his nephew there is always a new reaction. Louis can still sense when Shadow is calling him his nephew from a far distance. *Shadow's inhibitor rings are very similar to Amy's ring-like cuffs. *Shadow hates candy Category:Bisexuals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:ABranch Category:Official Characters